Night Lancer Chronicles
by Night Lancer
Summary: A much more violent fanfic set in the Oh! my Goddess universe, set when a stranger turns up to the temple compound (includes frequent bad language)
1. Blades, Lightning and Sake

**Disclaimer: **sadly I don't own AMG or any of the Final Fantasy references. But I do own Night Lancer, I guess that's enough to be proud of ;v

**AN: **this is the redone version of the 1st chapter with fixed up tenths and a few other changers hope you like it.

Night Lancer… Lost and forgotten…

Night Lancer Chronicles.

Chapter 1 Blades, Lightning and Sake.

So you want to here the story of the swordsman Night Lancer, well I guess the best place to begin would be in the beginning. It all started one night with a tall figure draped in shadow standing at the entrance to a small temple compound in Japan that we all know very well.

"Hmm, this looks cosy," said the Shadow. "A Temple, and there seems to be something of divine energy floating around. Hmm maybe I'll pay them a visit."

"Good morning Bell-Chan," yawned Keichii as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Keichii," Belldandy replied as she walks over and hugged him.

"What's for breakfast this morning?" Keichii asked.

"Hot English muffins with te…" she replied just as she dropped the cup from her hand and it shattered on the floor. "There's something here and it's not a god nor is it a demon. There seems to be a bit of mortal and something else to."

Just then the bell rang.

"Told ya," replied Belldandy as she ran down the hall with Keichii, Skuld and Urd behind her. They ran out the front door to see a man standing at the entrance. He looked in his late teens early twenties and was wearing a heavy black trench coat with black pants, hiking boots, long blonde hair with a long purple bandana wrapped around his head, partially hidden under his hair and what looked like the hilt of a katana and its holder was held over his back with a long, black, leather strap.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Belldandy politely.

"Ahh yes you can," said the man just as Benpie the robot came around the corner.

"Target located. Analysing…fifty percent mortal human energy fifty percent unknown. Attack all unknown life forms attack all unknown life forms, attack all unknown life forms," said Benpie as he charges the man with arms outstretched.

Luckily the man jumped out the way just in time. He drew his sword and yelled. "Come and get me you bucket of bolts!" as Benpie swung around for another charge. "Ok if ya want it that way," said the man in a relaxed voice as he charged the mecha, he swang his sword and stoped with his weapon out stretched as Benpie stoped and the mecha's head rolled of its shoulders and landed on the ground with a massive thump. The man returned his weapon to its original place, turned around and said, "Pathetic."

"Benpie!" yelled Skuld as she ran towards the decapitated remains of her mecha. "You killed him, whoever you are!"

"Well if you let me explain my self instead of sicking your psychotic robot on me I would tell you who I am!" yelled the man who was undoubtedly pissed off by the kind of welcome he got.   

"Yeah!" Skuld retaliated.

"Yeah!" yelled the man back.

"Quiet!" yelled Belldandy, trying to get control of the situation. "One, Skuld you shouldn't set Benpie on auto attack like that and two, mister, don't yell at my sister like that."

"Sister, that ain't good," thought the man.

"Ok if you would be so kind as to come indoors," said Keichii, who was trying to get a hold of the situation, "you can explain yourself. Bell-Chan if you could sort out her," he said while pointing to a now extremely upset Skuld, who was clutching Benpie's severed head, "and you can leave that sword out doors. I don't know about Urd but I'd like to keep my head."

"Sure. Mind if I smoke?" he asked.

"Yeah I don't, but my girlfriend does," replied Keichii.

"OK," said the man as he, Keichii and Urd walked into the tearoom.

"Alright," said Keichii, "who are you and why have you come here?"

"They call me Night Lancer and I'm actually here ta talk with the divines of this household," Night Lancer replied.

"D… Di … Divines," stuttered Urd completely surprised by Night Lancer's reply. "How do you know about that, who told you?"

"Nobody told me, I can sense you three," said Night Lancer.

"How? No mortal can," asked Urd.

"I know, because I ain't no normal mortal, you see I'm half human and half Spiran," replied Night Lancer.

"Spiran, Oh that ain't good." Urd said while putting one hand to her forehead.

"What, what's going on?" yelled Keichii who had completely lost the plot.

"How, Spira is a completely different world?" asked Urd

"I don't know," replied Night Lancer. "Never met me father, my Katana is the only thing that proves that he was here and my mother died about three years ago, killed by a demon who was looking for my father. When my mother didn't tell him he killed her. But before she died she told me about who I really am. Shortly after she died I found this sword, packed up my life and left in search of the mada fucka who killed my old lady. When I find him I'll turn him into sushi. Then, about two years ago there was this massive shot of some sort of energy signature. I followed it to its source which led me here."

"Wow! What a sad story," said Belldandy who was now standing at the door. Obviously she had found out a way to calm down Skuld.

"Hang on. Did you say two years ago?" asked Keichii who was trying to remember what happened two years ago.

"Keichii, don't you remember what me and Skuld so kindly did for you and Belldandy. Or have you already forgotten?" asked Urd. "Remember it got me a thirty day licence suspension."

"Yeah, he he the look on your face was priceless," laughed Keichii.

"Shut up!" yelled Urd at Keichii who was on his back laughing at the memory of Urd's and Skuld's faces when they got their sentence from the almighty.

"Well I guess well be having a new person staying with us now?" asked Belldandy.

"Heck no, I've got my own apartment about an hour walk from here." Replied Night Lancer.

"Oh, OK," answered Urd who was now taking swigs from a new bottle of sake (her third for the morning).

"Ah, sake you've got good taste," said Night Lancer.

"You drink?" asked Urd.

"A bit," replied Night Lancer.

"Want a glass?" offered Urd.

"Ok," answered Night Lancer.

Several hours and sake bottles later, Night Lancer was passed out on the floor and Urd was completely loaded and laughing hysterically at the now unconscious Night Lancer. Skuld was still in her labs reattaching Benpei's head and Keichii and Belldandy were sitting in a quiet corner of the temple compound relaxing.

"So?' asked Keichii.

"So, what?" replied Belldandy.

"What do you think of him?"

"Well, it's about his saying that he's a demon hunter," replied Belldandy. "Demons are 10 dimensional beings. There's no way he could hit let alone kill it."

"I guess … I guess we'll have to see it for ourselves," said Keichii.

"Keichii you're so simple minded …and that's one of the reasons I love you," replied Belldandy as she reached over and hugged him, while in the background Urd's ever-louder drunken laughter echoed across the temple compound. 

"Ahh, great. Your sister is drunk again," complained Keichii. "Well, might as well go and calm her down."

"I guess," replied Belldandy. "I wonder what happened to our guest?"

"She's probably drunk him under the table four times by now," answered Keichii as the two walked over to the direction of the laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Urd. "Look at him … hic … it's only eight bottle of mi stronged vintage … hic … 'n 'es 'llready o … hic … hic 'is 'ack."

"Oh god," said Keichii. "Night Lancer you Ok."

"Uhhhh!" groaned a now half-conscious drunken Night Lancer from somewhere in the corner of the room. "Where's the puke bucket? I wanna get off this ride."

"Ahh, two doors down the hall to the left," replied a surprised Belldandy. "Urd, just exactly how much did he drink?"

Urd just sat there laughing and held up four fingers.

"Ohh shit, I'm surprised that he can withstand one bottle of this stuff let alone four," replied Keichii as he picked up a bottle which read "Vintage 1824 Sake (Strong Urd Style)." He passed it to Belldandy who shot an angry glance at Urd, while in the background they could hear the sound of someone throwing up.

"Urd! You know that you shouldn't let mortals touch this stuff!" yelled Belldandy

"But it was …hic… so funny. Besides, he's half Spiran. He's …hic… got a better resistance to alcohol compared to mortals," replied Urd still half drunk. 

"I don't care, he's half mortal too which lowers his Spiran alcohol resistance," retaliates Belldandy.

Um Belldandy you seem to have things under control here, I'll go check on Night Lancer," said Keichii as he backed out of the room, cautious of the divine family fight going on. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to see a half passed out Night Lancer slumped against the wall.

"How ya feelin'?" asked Keichii

"Like total, utter shit," replied Night Lancer in a half-awake voice.

"Ok," Replied Keichii just as Belldandy walked through the door. "So what happened to Urd?"

"Well she's gone off to her room to sober up a bit and we'll take it from there," replied Belldandy. "How's Night Lancer feeling?"

"In his words, 'Like total utter shit'," answered Keichii.

"No surprise after what he drank," replied Belldandy sympathetically.

"I'll be out in about five or so minutes," said Night Lancer from the corner of the bathroom.

"Ok," replied Keichii, but as he turned to signal Belldandy to leave he saw his girlfriend had a very startled look on her face. "What's wrong Bell-Chan?"

"This is bad," she replied fearfully.

"What's bad?" asked Keichii.

"SHIT! NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Night Lancer as, still half drunk, he ran down the hallway, grabbed has Katana and ran out the door.

"What's all that yelling out here!" yelled Skuld, who was standing at the front of the entrance to her labs "I'm trying to concentrate in here." as Night Lancer ran past grabbed his Katana and swang it over his shoulder.

"I hate these mada fuckers," said Night Lancer as he stepped out side to see a person standing in a clearing in the compound. This man was wearing a white singlet, long trousers and had a rather large build.

"Yes?" asked Night Lancer, as if he already knew what was going to happen.

"Ahh the legendary Night Lancer, he he he, I'm here for that bounty on your head," replied the person.

"Yea you and every other fuckin demon in existence!" yelled Night Lancer as he reached for the hilt of his Katana and drew it. "So… I'm in a good mood to day. How would you like to die? Decapitation or rough divide?"

"I don't think so," replied the demon as he extended his hand and a ball of energy formed in it. "You see I'm not like those others you killed, I'm much stronger then the others, I'm a First class, Unlimited, Unrestricted."

"Yea… just like the past three others I wiped out," replied Night Lancer in his normal cocky attitude.

"What?!" yelled the demon, "that's it you're dead!" He fired the energy ball at Night Lancer who easily jumped to the side and dodged it.

"Night Lancer, he's a first class demon, you don't stand a chance!" yelled Belldandy.

"It's ok Belldandy, I eat pathetic mada fuckers like him for breakfast," replied Night Lancer while dodging energy blasts, one of which burnt his hair.

"Hang on a sec, are you the Belldandy, as in Belldandy the goddess slut who fell in love with a pathetic mortal named Morisato Keichii?" said the demon cruelly.

"S… S… Slut, how dare you call my younger sister a slut!" yelled Urd, who was now standing at the door to the temple house. Obviously she had heard the explosions and yelling from her room and come to investigate. "I'm going to shove a lightning up your ass!"

"Its all right Urd, I've got every thing under contro… Ahh!" replied Night Lancer while ducking to avoid another energy ball flying at his head. "Hay you mind, you could have done some major damage that time."

"That's… what… I'm… trying to do," replied the demon while going trigger happy with his energy. "If you would just stand still I'll make this as painful as possible."

"Dahh, fuck you," replied Night Lancer, while charging the demon with his Katana ready to strike. "Ya know for that I'm going to decapitate you." He swings his sword narrowly missing the demons head. "Dahh fuck!" He yelled while spinning around for another strike, this time hitting the demon in the side completely slicing him in two. "That'll teach you for pissing me off," Night Lancer replied as he pushed the now two piece demon over onto the floor.

"Well that's it, he's definitely a demon hunter," replies Urd, now glad that it was all over. "Now we can go back to our lives."

"Hahaha, guess what? There's absolutely no way that you can go back to your lives!" yelled a voice from behind Night Lancer, "Because you see I'm about to end them!"

"Dahh FUCK!" yelled Night Lancer as he turned around to see the demon that he just killed reattaching his body, "You just don't know when to die."

"Nahh, its not that you pathetic mortal," replied the demon in a superior tone of voice, "You and your pathetic weapons can't kill me."

"Hmm, you'd think that wouldn't you," replied Night Lancer coolly as he reached into his jacket for his box of cigarettes, lit one up and put it back. "You just haven't seen what I can do."

"Yeah, right, what ever," said the demon while sticking out his hand and shooting a ball of energy at Night Lancer, hitting him in the chest and knocking him flying into the wall.

"Dahh fuck," coughed Night Lancer. "Lucky shot, but you ain't gonna get the chance to do it again." He got up and cleared the dirt off ht jacket. "Alright now I'm pissed." He said while he inspected a burn hole in his jacket.

"Alright this time you ain't gonna get up again!" Night Lancer yelled as he grabbed his Katana and charged the demon. "FUCK YOU!!!" he yelled as he jumped up swang his blade over head with such force it hit the demon and cleaved it in half from the head down. Night Lancer landed on the ground effortlessly, stood up and said under his breath, "And stay down this time."

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Urd, seeing the destruction of their opponent, yelled at the top of her voice. "LET'S SEE YOU STITCH THAT UP AGAIN!!!"

Belldandy took one look at the horrific mess and gore of the battle went green in the face and ran in doors followed closely by Keichii.

Meanwhile, Night Lancer dropped his katana and fell to his knees. He looked at his opponent and said, "I need a drink… A big drink." He fell to the ground with blood coming out of the wound in his chest where the energy ball had hit him earlier. The blood made a small puddle on the stone pathway leading up to the temple building and just as he slipped out of consciousness he could hear Urd's voice yell out, "Night Lancer!"

To be continued… 


	2. Characters: Part one

Authors note: ok I've decided that at the end of each chapter if I add a new major character I'll add a profile for each of them. (may contain spoilers because its also part of a school project).

Characters

Night Lancer

****

Age: 18.

****

Height: 175cm.

****

Race: ½ Mortal Human, ½ Spiran.

****

Element: Fire.

****

Sub-element: Dark/Chaos.

****

Weapons: Katana, Two Hand guns.

****

Favorite past times: Pissing off Skuld, watching TV, training, drinking contests with Urd (But never seems to win) and the occasional cigarette.

****

Best known for: His heavy black trench coat and slicing Benpei's head off to (Skulds major displeasure) 

****

Profile: Well what's to be said about Night Lancer, he's a cocky, insane drunk with a very short temper.

He's got blond hair and black eyes (a genetic defect from his sub-element) and because he is half Spiran and half Mortal he puts off a unique energy signal and for some reason can sense the energy signature of gods, goddess and demons (But not very well or accurately). His real name is unknown.

****

In-depth of personality: Night Lancer can be seen to have a bit of a lone wolf attitude. Mainly because when ever some one offers to help him in a battle he'll usually say something like, "I'm fine," or "I don't need any help", even if he's in a situation when he getting his ass kicked. If someone forces them self in to fight along side of him he usually does something to disable them so he can continue on fighting alone, and because he has a lone wolf attitude towards life he completely rejects Kate's affections towards him. The trench coat he wears is a symbol towards his losses and thus he never takes it off.

****

Personal quote:

1. "MADA FUCKA!!!!!"

2. "I've got two words for you… FUCK OFF!!!!!"

3. "Why I do this, Ill never know" *shrugs shoulders* "Meh."


	3. Fallen Night

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I know sadly I don't own AMG or any of the other references. But still I do own Night Lancer Does a happy dance yay. 

**AN: **Gome nasai for the lateness I've been soooo busy lately.

Night Lancer… Lost and forgotten… (Yeah still Lost. Help me please)

Chapter 2: Fallen Night. Two days later 

"What Kind of condition is he in?"

"He got shot up pretty bad but the good news is it's healing."

"That's good."

"Yippee, Yippee."

"Shh! Quiet you little brat or you'll wake him."

"Biida!" squeaked Skuld as she poked her tongue out at Urd.

"Why you little bitch!" yelled Urd.

"Keep it down," groaned Night Lancer as he slowly opened his eyes to see Urd and Skuld fighting again. "Some of us are trying to pass out over here ya know."

"Ah you're finally awake," replied Belldandy with a happy look on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better, no doubts there," groaned Night Lancer as he tried to sit up. "Ahh crap! What the fuck?"

"Oh yea, um, we kinda had to wrap your chest in bandages," said Skuld innocently.

"Why?" asked Night Lancer while fumbling around for a cigarette.

"Well you got shot up pretty bad," replied Urd. "What are you looking for?"

"A cigarette," answered Night Lancer.

"You smoke," asked Belldandy with a cross look on her face.

"Yeah occasionally," replied Night Lancer as he lit up a cigarette. "Ahh that's the way to ditch the pain."

"How old are you?" asked Belldandy, "You look a bit young."  
"If you really want to know, I'm eighteen," replied Night Lancer, with the cigarette still in the corner of his mouth. "Got an ashtray."

"I'll check," replied Belldandy as she got up and left the room.

"So what the hell happened," asked Night Lancer.

"Well," replied Urd, trying to remember the incident two days ago. "After that fight you got into with that demon bounty hunter, you made my sister sick from the mess so she ran indoors. Then suddenly, you collapsed on to the ground and passed out with a puddle of blood forming under you. So I brought you indoors to inspect those wounds of yours. The problem is that we goddesses can't heal the arcane energy that was used, so you'll have to be in bed for a little while."

"No I won't." replied Night Lancer as he put on of his hands to his chest, closed his eyes and his hand emitted a low yellow glow for a few seconds. "Ahh that feels better."

"What was that?!" yelled a wide eyed Skuld. "No mortal can do anything like that."

"Well yeah, my slow minded little companion," replied Night Lancer cruelly, "You see I'm no normal stinking mort… oh fuck

THUMP! 

Skuld whacked Night Lancer across the head with her hammer knocking him out cold.

"Slow minded little companion. Hmmf," Said Skuld indignantly as Belldandy walked through the door to see Night Lancer lying on his back out cold with a huge lump on his head and Skuld standing opposite with her hammer raised.

"What happened here?" she asked suspiciously while inspecting the situation.

"Night Lancer called Skuld little," answered Urd.

"Well at least he's stopped smoking," replied Belldandy.

"Yeah but what are we going to do now?" asked Urd while looking from Skuld to the unconscious heap that was Night Lancer and back again. "I guess first of all I'm going to get a drink it's been a full three hours since my last bottle of sake," she said as she walked out of the room.

Then the suddenly in the background there was the sound of Keichii's motorbike pulling into the temple.

"Keichii's home!" yelled Belldandy as she ran out the door to greet her boy friend leaving Skuld to take care of the still unconscious Night Lancer.

**Ten minuets later**

"Ugg…, my fucking head." Groaned Night Lancer as he comes to and sat up to see Skuld kneeling in front of him. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Well, that's a bit mean," replied Skuld with a surprised look on her face.

"Well lets see, you hit me in the head with that fucking hammer, I have every right to be mean!" replied a really pissed Night Lancer.

Just then Urd, Belldandy and Keichii burst through the door.

"What's all the yelling for!?" yelled Urd as she came through the door to see a now wide awake and extremely pissed off Night Lancer and an also pretty pissed Skuld standing in the middle of the room about to kill each other.

"Ahh.., Night Lancer I see you're awake now," said Belldandy as Night Lancer walked over to grab his coat and Katana.

"Yeah, I'm up, but for a second I thought that I died and went ta hell when I woke up to see her face staring at me," replied Night Lancer as he pointed over his shoulder at Skuld, who just stuck her tongue out.

"Biida,"

"You stick that thing out at me once more, I'll cut it off," Said Night Lancer cruelly. Meanwhile Urd cracked up laughing. "What's so funny Urd?"

"It's just the way you shot down my sister like that," replied Urd, after she managed to subdue the laughs. "Crash and burn Skuld! Ha Ha Ha!"

Just then Skuld got up and stormed out of the room muttering something about being beaten by a pathetic mortal half breed.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt," said Night Lancer in a mocking voice. "Ok now where were we before I got a hammer in the head?'

"We were trying to find out why that demon was after you?" replied Urd in a serious tone. "What did he mean by the bounty on your head?"

"Well, it goes like this," replied Night Lancer, 'because I'm a demon hunter I've killed several demons in my time. So many that I now have some sort of a bounty on my head. So now there's every single powerful demon after me… Oh yea, before I forget, that's not the only thing after me."

"What do you mean?" asked Belldandy with a look of surprise on her face.

"Well, you see, the way I've been making money to live is as a hired mercenary for the Tokyo gangs, mainly working against the Yakuza," replied Night Lancer as he crossed his arms and lent against the wall." And I've pissed them off a bit too much."

"Ahh great," answered Keichii sarcastically.

"But it's ok," replied Night Lancer coolly, "after the last time I dealt with them they ain't gonna be coming back after me in a hurry."

"Why's that?" asked Urd.

"Let's just say I went out with a big bang." Replied Night Lancer with a slight smile on his face. He then looked at the clock, "But anyway, it's about time I left and started off home."

"Hang on!" said Belldandy just as Night Lancer walked out the door.

"What?"

"Well I just finished cooking dinner," replied Belldandy. "I made a little extra hoping that you would stay awhile?"

"Hmm, come to think of it I am kinda hungry ehh…, why not?" answered Night Lancer as they all walked out the room to see Skuld in one of her usual bad moods.

"What's for dinner any ways?" asked Night Lancer. "It can't be much worse than what I've been living off lately."

"Why?" asked Keichii, "how bad can it be?"

"Well let's see. Of late my idea of a good meal has been cheap Chinese take out," replied Night Lancer unhappily.

"Well you're in for a treat tonight, answered Keichii, "Because Belldandy is an excellent cook."

"Oh please Keichii-san," replied Belldandy blushing slightly. She went off into the kitchen returning minutes later with a tray of rice, bowl, chopsticks and a mixed assortment of different Japanese food dishes.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled a wide eyed Night Lancer, upon seeing the tray of food. "I… I… I've never seen… anything like this before! So much food… Cant resist!" as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started loading up his bowl with food.

"Wow… I've never seen someone eat so much so fast," said a very surprised Keichii.

"It's like the poor guy's never eaten before in his life," replied Urd, "ha Belldandy."

"… yeah,' answered an extremely surprised Belldandy. Meanwhile Night Lancer readied him self for a fourth bowl of rice and pork.

**Forty five minuted later.**

"Úhhhh… wasted," groaned a now finally satisfied Night Lancer after twenty or so helpings of rice, sake, pork, beef and whatever else he could get his chopsticks and teeth into. "Ahh that feels better."

"Wow," stated an extremely surprised Urd. "I've never seen a single human eat so much, or even a divine for that matter."

"Yeah, well I never thought food could taste so good," replied Night Lancer who was now lying on his back. "Ouch, ow, ow, ow man I those things always poke into me when I stuff my self. He said as he put two ands into his trench coat and pulled out a pair of shining handguns and laid them on the table. "Man that feels better now."

"Wow! What are these? I've never seen anything like them before," gasped Keichii as he picked up the larger of the two guns and examined them closely.

"These are two of my most reliable companions, the one in your hands is a Desert Eagle 4.4 modified to fire explosive shells instead of hollow-tipped, and the smaller one is a Beretta 9mm modified to fire a three round burst of armour piercing shots with an extended clip." Stated Night Lancer as Skuld picked up the Beretta and inspected it closely. "Be careful it's…" BANG! BANG! BANG! "Loaded." He warned as Skuld accidentally squeezed the trigger and the gun let off a burst of fire, the recoil knocking her flat on her ass, the gun flying out of her hand and landing ont the ground with a thump. The three shots narrowly missed Night Lancer's head, one of which skimmed his cheek, cutting it slightly and a line of blood seeped out slowly. "Told ya, didn't I?"

"Owwch, that hurt," whined Skuld as she stood up rubbing her ass.

"Dumb-ass," replied Night Lancer cruelly. Mean while Urd cracked up laughing at the site of her sister falling flat on her ass.

"Hay Night Lancer! What's this?" yelled Keichii while pointing at an inscription on the side of the gun.

Read it and you'll find out," yelled Night Lancer.

"It reads 'Vengeance'," replied Keichii.

"Hay this one has 'Hope' engraved on the side of it," said Urd, while holding back Skuld.

"Hay I was looking at that, yelled Skuld while trying to tackle Urd to the ground.

"Well you can't be trusted with it," replied Urd meanly.

"Why not!" yelled Skuld, while attempting yet another tackle on her sister.

"Because you're a little brat and next time you might hit something important, like one of my sake bottles," replied Urd teasingly.

"Hay! What about me? I'm the one who almost got the bullet in the skull," yelled Night Lancer, "You saying that I'm not important?"

"Yeap," replied Urd.

"Oh that's it, you're screwed!" replied Night Lancer, while reaching back for his Katana.

"I don't think so," yelled Urd as she threw a lightning bolt at Night Lancer hitting him in the chest. It exploded on impact.

"Dahh fuck!" yelled Night Lancer as the lightning bolt hit him, "hay you mind? I'm still tender there."

Thought you healed your self" asked Urd.

"Yeah I did, but not completely," replied Night Lancer. "I only have limited abilities, so it doesn't heal completely. I can heal my self to a certain extent."

"Oh," replied Urd, "So what's the extent that you can heal your self?"

"Not very well," answered Night Lancer, "Only limited injuries, no sickness and no broken bones."

"Ohh well," replied Skuld while grabbing Night Lancer's larger handgun and inspecting it closely.

"Hay, hay be careful with that!" yelled Night Lancer after seeing Skuld pick up his handgun. "You hit someone with a shell from that there'll be hole the size of a basketball in them."

"Eww, that's gross," replied Skuld, now slightly green in the face after imagining the scene of a person with a basketball-sized hole in their chest. She threw the gun down on the table, which set it off, and sent a bullet straight for Belldandy's chest. It hit her, went straight through her chest and hit the wall behind her. It exploded on impact, sending bits and pieces of wood in all direction, one of which hit Keichii on the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Said Night Lancer while standing up to dust the wood fragments off his coat, and pointing at the motionless heap that was Keichii. He sat down again.

"Oh god, Keichii-san!" shrieked Belldandy, "Will he be OK?"

"Yeah he'll be fine," replied Urd while inspecting the rather large lump on Keichii's head.

Suddenly Night Lancer realised where the shot had gone.

"Hang on a second!" yelled Night Lancer after noticing the small hole in Belldandy's where the bullet had passed through. "What the fucks going on here? That shot should had of blown a massive hole in you, but instead it went through you without even leaving a scratch?"

"Yeah well what more do you expect from a pathetic three dimensional mortal weapon?" replied Skuld.

"Three dimensional?" asked Night Lancer with an expression on his face as if to say 'what the fuck are you going on about!'

"I take it you don't know anything about the ten dimensional factor?" replied Belldandy, while levitating the still unconscious Keichii down the hall to his room. "Skuld would you please explain to Night Lancer about the ten dimensions."

"But elder sister we're not supposed to tell mortals about the ten dimensional factor," answered Skuld.

"Hay this guy saved our lives, I think we can trust him," replied Urd, as she walked out of the room, leaving Skuld to talk with Night Lancer.

"OK mortal boy, listen up because I'm only gong to explain this once," said Skuld in a lecturing tone of voice. "As you may think tis world exists in three different dimensions, point, linear and special. This is the realm of existence of you mortals ant your creations. Bot you see we goddesses have then dimensions of existence. Thus we can move through ten different dimensions, three dimensional objects can't harm us. Ok understand?"

"Yeah I think so," replied Night Lancer while scratching his head. "So you're saying that my guns can't harm you."

"Yeah,," answered Skuld, "You catch on fairly quick."

"But what about my Katana?" replied Night Lancer.

"Ahh, that's one of the few exceptions," replied Skuld.

"yoyr sword seems to have some very powerfull arcane magic to itt," said Urd, who had just come into the room.

"Oh, OK, now I'm beginning to understand." Said Night Lancer, "But the only problem is what kind of energy is being used?"

"Umm, well, there's the problem," replied Urd. "I'll need to borrow you're sword for a while to run a few tests."

Well I don't see any reasons why not," replied Night Lancer, while passing Urd his Katana.

"Thanks," said Urd, "It shouldn't take to long ta run those tests. You should have it back by tomorrow,"

"All right, but if anything happens to my sword I'll shove it up your ass, side ways," said Night lancer, while looking at the clock. "Well I'd better get going, see ya, Ohh yea before I forget, tell Belldandy that she's a great cook."

He walked over to the table to pick up he hand guns, but stopped for a second and then looked at Skuld and said, "Hang on a second, Skuld, you reckon you could build equipment that would exist in all ten dimensions?"

"Yeah easily," replied Skuld, "why?"

"You reckon you could put together some ten dimensional ammo for my hand guns?" asked Night Lancer.

"Yea, I could," answered Skuld, "but give me one good reason why?"

Because firstly they would come in handy, and secondly I'll stop calling you kid, kid," said Night Lancer.

"Maybe," replied Skuld, just as Urd leant over and whispered something into Night Lancer's ear, who nodded slightly.

"There's a ten litre tub of vanilla ice cream in it for you," said Night Lancer temptingly.

"OK!" said Skuld, jumping around happily. "But you better keep your promise!"

"Ha, you know me," said Night Lancer, while walking out the door. "See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya," said Urd while waving.

The sun was low in the sky as Night Lancer walked home. He lived in a flat in the central city so he took many small alley ways home as short cuts. While walking down one of these he came across a group of about a dozen tough looking men, a few carrying guns and the rest carrying an assortment of baseball bats, polls and golf clubs. Night Lancer recognised them as members of the Yakuza, one of the most infamous gangs in Japan and the last people Night Lancer wanted to run into.

"Shit," thought Night Lancer, as they noticed him walking down the allyway…

To be continued.


	4. Blades of Angel

**Disclaimer:** Yeah listen we all know the truth but I'm just adding this to cover my self **I DON'T OWN AMG!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Blades of Angel

"Shit," thought Night Lancer, as they saw him coming down the alleyway.

"Thought we would think you here," said one of the men holding a baseball bat.

"Took your sweet old time finding me," replied Night Lancer.

"What, you think we would let you get away after the stunt you pulled?" said another one of the men. "People don't make fools of the Yakuza and get away with it."

"Dahh come on all I did was blow up a processing plant, raid a drug warehouse, and kill about a dozen of your hench-men. Plus to top it all off, I did it all without getting a single scratch," Night Lancer said while lighting up a cigarette.

"Dahh screw you!" yelled one of the men holding a handgun. He raised his gun, took aim and fired. Night Lancer saw this dropped his cigarette, jumped out of the way and hid behind a dumpster, the bullets flying by him and ricocheting of the side of the dumpster and walls.

"Fuck," thought Night Lancer, "they're shooting at me. They're fuckin' shooting at me, that's it. Some people are going to get hurt."

"Dahh, what's the matter," said one of the men, "the Legendary Night Lancer lost his nerve?"

"Fuck you!" yelled Night lancer, while reaching into his coat for his guns, then realizing with horror that they weren't there.

"Hay," yelled a female voice from behind Night Lancer, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Who's there?" yelled one of the men.

"Your worst nightmare," replied the woman as she raised her hands and muttered a few words. The three men with the hand guns flew up in the air and collided, knocking them unconscious.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," said Night lancer as he peered around from the side of the dumpster.

"All right, that's it bitch, now it's your turn!" yelled one of the men as he gathered up his friends and ran at the woman.

"Not today it isn't!" yelled Night Lancer as he jumped over the dumpster and kicked one of the men in the head, knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?" said a man carrying a baseball bat, as he swung it at Night Lancer, who ducked and punched him in the gut.

"Nothing much, just me," replied Night Lancer as he kicked another man in the face, knocking him flying into the wall.

"Shit, this is nuts!" yelled on of the men as he turned around and ran.

"Hay wait for us!" yelled the rest of the men as they followed the first man down the alley.

"Ha, ha, that's it, run away!" yelled Night Lancer, "Ya bloody cowards!"

"Well that was easy enough," said the woman who was still standing in the dark part of the alleyway.

"Yea," replied Night Lancer as walked down the alley to find out who his rescuer was. As he walked down the alley he noticed that she was now leaning against the wall. As he approached her, he recognized some of the few facial features that he could see. It was none other than Urd.

"Hay ya," she said, as she waved at him.

"Hay," replied Night Lancer, 'what are you doing here?"

"What, no 'am I so glad to see you's,'" answered Urd, "I did just save your life, you know."

"I could have taken care of them by my self," said Night Lancer, while leaning up against the wall next to Urd, "but that's beside the point, why are you here?"

"Well," said Urd while getting off the wall, "I've got a few questions of my own for ya."

"What?" asked Night Lancer while lighting up a new cigarette.

"I wanna know about your past." Replied Urd, "like who are you and why you fight?"

"Well…" replied Night lancer as he blew out a large amount of smoke.

"Well…?" asked Urd with a puzzled look on her face.

"My past is better left forgotten," replied Night Lancer grimly. "And who am I… well… you already know the answer to that one."

"I do?" replied Urd with an even more puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah," he said as he walked down the alleyway, "I'm Night Lancer…"

"Hang on!" yelled Urd, still confused by his reply. "That's not what I meant."

But it was too late. Night Lancer had already gone around the corner.

"Well I tried, I guess there's nothing I can do about it if he doesn't wanna talk," she thought to her self. "Might as well head home. It's getting late,"

**Several minutes later**

Night Lancer had finally gotten back to his apartment.

"Finally," he thought to him self as he put his key into the lock and opened the door.

His apartment was a small one–room bit (literally it only had one room) which only consisted of the bedroom-kitchen-living room, with nothing more then a roll out futon for a bed. The benches were littered with fast food containers and two minuet noodle pots, the sink was over flowing with dirty dishes and there was about three ashtrays scattered around all of which were overflowing with cigarette buts. This was really the apartment from hell.

"Ahh, home again," Night Lancer said to him self as he breathed in the air of his apartment (which tasted like Singapore noodles and cigarette smoke) and yawned heavily. "Looks like sleep time I guess." So he walked over to his futon and collapsed on to it and fell asleep. (Still fully clothed mind you)

**At the same time back at the temple compound**

Urd was just getting back. By this time the sun had completely set and the temple building was completely dark and quiet inside, apart from the occasional snoring sound coming from Belldandy, Skuld and Urd's bedroom, most likely Skuld. As she walked through the door, Urd could see the silhouette of a person sneaking down the hall.

As she snuck up behind this person she noticed it was Belldandy.

"Quite sneaky tonight, aren't we," Urd said, the scare causing Belldandy to jump.

"Ohh… Um… Err… Hello big sister I see you're back again," stammered Belldandy, still in a stat of shock and trying desperately to change the subject.

"Belldandy what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" asked Urd with a slight grin on her face.

"I was… Umm… Well I was… Err…," Belldandy stuttered only to be cut off by Urd.

"You weren't planning to sneak into Keichii bedroom were you?" Urd cut in, the statement making Belldandy blush slightly. "Because if you were, you'll be needing one of my love potions. Try 'Supper Wammo No 16,' that should do the trick."

"Urd," Belldandy replied, slightly annoyed but also now blushing bright red. "I'm not going to do anything like that while I'm there."

"He, He, I know," answered Urd smiling, "you just go enjoy your self, I'll take care of the young'un for you."

"Thank you big sis," Belldandy answered happily as she snuck into Keichii's room.

"Wow, haven't seen her this happy in a while," thought Urd as she got changed into her PJ's and went to bed next to Skuld.

**The next morning**

"Dahh hell," Night Lancer said to himself as he woke up, "man am I hungry."

Night Lancer sat up in his futon and surveyed his apartment for food, only to find nothing.

"Damn," he thought to him self, "looks like I'm eating at Belldandy's this morning."

So he got up and walked out of his apartment, locked the door behind him and started off towards the temple compound. This time he got there without any trouble.

But upon arrival at the temple compound he noticed a rather unusual sight, Urd was standing out the front with a rather large lump on her head.

"Owch, that had to hurt," said Night Lancer while inspecting Urd's head. What the hell happened here?"

"Mt Skuld erupted," replied Urd sadly, "and all hell broke loose."

"Shit," remarked Night Lancer while looking around, "so what does that mean in English?'

"Well, the story goes like this," said Urd while trying to remember what happened.

**Twenty or so minutes ago**

It was early in the morning and Skuld had woken up before everybody else.

"Good morning everybody," said Skuld as she sat up, yawned, looked around and noticed that Belldandy wasn't in her usual spot. "Hmm looks like big sister is already up."

"Big sister where are you!" she sang out as she walked down the hallway, but was unable to find her.

"Hmmm," thought Skuld, "this is weird. Maybe she's serving Keichii breakfast," as she headed for Keichii's room. She opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight which lay before her. Belldandy was fast asleep next to Keichii who was also asleep with his arm draped over her. Skuld looked at Keichii, then at Belldandy and then back at Keichii and yelled at the top of her voice "PERVERT!!" The sound of her voice waking up everybody in the household.

"Shit," said Keichii with-out even realizing he'd said it, after noticing the situation.

Belldandy rolled over to see her little sister who didn't know whether to faint of kill Keichii.

"Good morning," said Belldandy happily trying to lighten the mood.

"G… Go… Good… Morning?!" yelled Skuld, in a state of extreme shock and about to have a nervous breakdown, "Is that all you can say?!"

"Hay, what's all the shouting about here?" said Urd as she came down the hallway. "Ohh I see looks like the plan didn't work."

"Plan, what plan!" yelled Skuld still showing no sighs of calming down. "Don't tell me that you had a part in this profanity too big sister."

"Oops, I didn't just say that out loud," replied Urd nervously, "did I?"

"Yeah, you did," answered Keichii who was now sitting up in his futon. "And by the way what was that plan?"

 "Well since both of you are still clothed I guess I could tell you," said Urd. "I was trying to convince Belldandy to use one of my love potions, just to speed things up a little. But I guess it didn't play out as I expected," as she looked over to Skuld who was about to explode.

"Y… Y… You… You PERVERTED FOOL!!" she yelled even louder then before, this time using her lettering tattooing ability to try and paste the words across Urd's face, but instead missing and plastering them all down the hall. Along the inside of Keichii's room and , one of them hit Keichii in the face, and spelt PERVERT in bright pink, bold letters. Seeing her first attack fail, Skuld proceeded to grab her hammer and whack Urd in the head with it, leaving a rather large lump.

"Umm, Urd I think you should leave before you get your self hurt any more," said Belldandy politely.

"I think you're right, replied Urd, "I'm outa here."

She walked out of the temple building…

­­"Well anyway that's the story," stated Urd.

"Great," replied Night Lancer who at this point had started smoking a cigarette.

"You know those things are going to kill you," said Urd with a look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Shut up," replied Night Lancer. "If there things don't kill me those fucking demons will."

"Ha," answered Urd, "you're a weird guy Night Lancer."

"Yeah I…," said Night Lancer only to be cut off by a yell from inside the temple building, as Keichii ran out wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, followed closely by Skuld who was swinging her hammer wildly in a effort to hit him. The sight made Night Lancer jaw drop open, his cigarette fell out and landed on the ground. "Well there's a sight I could have of done without."

"Yea," replied a completely astonished Urd. Meanwhile, in the background, Skuld can be heard trying to kill Keichii with her hammer.

"Looks like I may need to help in this one," said Night Lancer while walking over to try and gain control of the situation.

"Hey… Night Lancer… a little help?" asked Keichii while dodging numerous hammer swings.

"Yeah sure," said Night Lancer as caught Skuld's hammer in mid-swing. "Now Skuld, calm down, I mean come on, it's not like they were having sex or anything."

"Now you've gone and done it," replied Keichii with a scared look on his face, and pointed to Skuld who had now turned her rage towards Night Lancer.

"Shit," thought Night Lancer as Skuld raised her hammer and swung it at Night Lancer. He moved out of the way just in time.

"Skuld, calm down, damn it!" he yelled while dodging swings.

"No, you pervert," replied Skuld.

"Urd, do me a favor and grab my sword please!" Night Lancer yelled. Urd indoors and returned minutes later with his sword, just in time to see Night Lancer cop a hammer swing in the face, knocking him flying into on of the walls surrounding the compound with enough force to make a decent hole.

"Night Lancer, you ok over there?" asked Urd as Night Lancer sat up and dusted him self off.

"Yeah fine," he replied, as Urd threw him his katana. "All right Skuld, I'll give you one more chance to calm down and put that hammer away, or I'll turn it into chopsticks, ok?"

"No!" yelled Skuld as she raised her hammer ready to strike, and charged him.

"Bloody hell," said Night Lancer who raised his still sheathed katana and blocked the hammer with absolute ease.

"What!!" screamed Skuld upon seeing Night Lancer's relaxed face. "There's no way! This hammer can break through anything, even Spiran weapons."

"Well obviously this blade is more than just normal weapon," replied Night Lancer as he pushed Skuld's hammer out of the way.  "Now are we going to stop, or will I to have to hurt you?"

"No, you're the one who is going to be hurt," answered Skuld who swung at Night Lancer again, and again, and again, each swing being blocked by Night Lancer who's precision was only rivaled by his ease.

"No, it couldn't be…," said Urd whilst she rushed indoors.

"All right Skuld, if you aren't gonna calm down I'll have to end this!" yelled Night Lancer as he jumped back and drew his katana, "Now this is your last chance, stop this NOW!"

"NO!!" replied Skuld whose rage had now driven her to a point of insanity. "You must be pretty pathetic, begging me to stop."

"Skuld, stop this now!" screamed Belldandy who was now standing at the entrance to the temple building, her face red and puffed up. She had been crying heavily.

"NO!!" answered Skuld as she swung her hammer at Night Lancer who yet again dodged it with ease.

"Sorry Bell, I'm going to have to end this my way," said Night Lancer. He swung his katana at Skuld, who raised her hammer just in time to block it, the force of the impact shattering the metal shaft of the hammer into a million pieces. Night Lancer's sword kept going until he stopped it at the side of her neck, and drew it back slowly, a small cut forming where the sword had been. The shock made Skuld faint. "Sorry it had to come to that."

He stuck his katana in the ground where he was standing, bent down, picked her up and carried her over to where Belldandy was standing.

"Will she be ok?" asked Keichii as he waked over and stood next to Belldandy.

"Yea she'll be fine," answered Night Lancer as he put her in-front of Belldandy. "She's just fainted, take her to her room and she'll we fine in about ten or so minutes."

"Alright," said Belldandy and she levitated Skuld down the hall. "Umm Keichii-san, I think you should get dressed or something."

"Yeah I guess so," replied Keichii and he walked indoors.

"Well this morning has been eventful," thought Night Lancer as he walked over and grabbed his sword and walked back indoors.

"I've got it!" yelled Urd as she ran out of her room with a book under her arm, knocking Night Lancer over.

"Shit Urd, what's got you so happy?" asked Night Lancer as he got back up off the ground.

"I just found out a load of info about your sword," replied Urd while raising the book in front of her. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you."

Ok, why not," answered Night Lancer as they walked down the hall and into the tea room. They walked in, to Belldandy and Keichii (who were now fully clothed) sitting at the table talking quietly.

"Ok, now what's this all about?" asked Night Lancer while leaning up against the wall.

"Pass me your sword," replied Urd while opening the book.

"Ok," said night lancer while swinging his katana off his shoulder and passed it to Urd.

"Now if I'm correct...," replied Urd as she tried to draw Night lancer's sword, but was unable to do so. "Ahh just as I thought."

"What?" asked Night Lancer while Urd passed him back his katana, "Is it jammed or somthin'." As he drew his sword with absolute ease.

"Hmm just as I thought," stated Urd who now had her face covered by the book. "That's no normal sword you've got there my friend, it's pre-arcane."

"Urd, you're not saying that it is one of the three are you," replied a half surprised Belldandy, "because that's nearly impossible, not even Kami-sama knows of there location."

"Nearly doesn't count little sis," stated Urd. "Anyway as I was saying this is one of the three legendary swords, these outdate even us three Norns. They are very powerful weapons made to be wielded by only one person each, and only one, there names where, Knifes Edge: a extremely large broad sword, Freedoms Blade: a two handed long sword of extreme beauty, and Angel Fire: A katana imbued with the powers of a chaos angel of the light. These weapons are neither good nor are they evil. But there powers do rival even present day Yggdrasil weapons. The one you have in your hands is the most powerful of them, Angel Fire."

"Wow," answered an extremely surprised Night Lancer.

"Yeah, it's by sheer luck that you came across that sword," replied Urd, "Of course now you'll have to learn how to wield it properly. There's a test I wouldn't mind you doing that might help."

"Yeah why not," answered Night Lancer, "What do you need me ta do?"

"Well first follow me out doors," said Urd as she walked out followed by Keichii, Belldandy and Night Lancer.

"Ok, now what?" asked Night Lancer.

"Close your eyes," instructed Urd, "Ok now Keichii, Belldandy it's advisable that you stand back. Now Night Lancer concentrate all of your energy into the blade of your sword."

"How do you do that?" quizzed Night Lancer with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ok you know hay you heal yourself, right," answered Urd, "Do the same but instead concentrate the raw energy down the blade of your sword."

"Ok, here goes nothin'," replied Night Lancer with a lack of confidence in his voice as he closed his eyes and his face turned to concentration, after about thirty or so seconds his sword slowly started to glow, at first it was barely visible but then began to strengthen until the whole blade glowed a deep crimson red, then suddenly Night Lancer collapsed to the ground.

"Damn I thought that might happen," thought Urd as Keichii and Belldandy rushed over to help Night Lancer.

To be continued.


	5. 555 Goddess

**Disclaimer: **yeah as per usual I don't own AMG or any of the references, so cut me some slack OK.

**  
Night Lancer, Last of the East-Blades **

Chapter 4 555 Goddess (Yeah again).

"Night Lancer!" yelled Belldandy as she over to help Night Lancer. "Wake up!"

"Ugg," groaned Night Lancer as he opened his eyes, "What a rush!"

"Hmm, thought that might have happened," said Urd as she walked over. "You're its owner all right."

"Really?" asked Night Lancer as he sat up and looked around. "How do you know that?"

"Easy, only the true owner of the sword can do that with it," instructed Urd. "Your only problem is that you can't supply enough energy. But with training you could bring out the true potential of that blade."

"Great," said Night Lancer as he stood up, grabbed his katana and re-sheathed it.

"So now what are we doing?" asked Keichii, "How's about breakfast?"

"Ohh, no," said Belldandy suddenly, "I haven't cooked breakfast yet."

"Damn it," replied Night Lancer, "And I was hungry too, now what am I going ta do."

"Well, how's about we order out something?" answered Keichii.

"Ok, that sounds good," replied Night Lancer, "I know a great place, and you can get a whole ten kilos of Singapore noodles really cheaply."

"Thanks," said Night Lancer while walking down the hall to get the phone. He picked it up and started dialing. "Ok now what was that number, oh yeah five, five, five three, five, two, two, two, seven, seven."

The phone started ringing, only to be answered by a machine with a female voice. It started saying. "Welcome you've reached Kate's workstation I'm currently out, but please leave a…"

"I'm here, I'm here!" yelled the voice of a young girl while Night Lancer held the phone away from his ear to keep himself from going deaf. "You've reached the Goddess Relief Office, I'll be there for a consultation in just a few minutes."

"A what?!" yelled Night Lancer as the phone went dead and Urd, Keichii and Belldandy ran down the hallway to see what the commotion was.

"What was that about?" asked Urd.

"Umm, guys what's the 'Goddess Relief Office'?" asked Night Lancer. "And what the hell is a consultation?"

"Don't tell me, not again!" exclaimed Keichii unhappily just as the sound of a window breaking in the background made everybody turn around. "What was that?" Everybody left the room to see what the problem was.

When they reached the tearoom they saw a girl standing with her back to them staring at a shattered window.

"Mmmg, why does that always happen," she said while scratching her head, "I've really got to learn to stop doing that."

"Umm excuse me," said Belldandy politely as the girl turned around. At this point they could see her face. She looked about eighteen, and had brown hair which came down past her shoulders, also like Belldandy, Skuld and Urd, she had three tattoos on her face, one on each side of her upper cheek just below her eyes, both of which were shaped like triangles. The third one though was on her forehead and this was shaped like a spiral flame all of there tattoos were blue.

She was wearing purple long pants and a blue and purple jacket with a tight fitting singlet underneath which were short enough to show her belly button.

"Ohh, hi!!" she yelled happily just as she noticed Belldandy was standing there, "Great, don't tell me, this is an inspection, I, I, I can explain about the window, I've been trying, really."

"Hey, hey, calm down," replied Belldandy, "it's all right we're not your supervisors."

"Ohh, then that's Ok," said the girl in a relaxed voice, "Now then where's today's contract?" as she looked around.

"Umm, I guess it would be him," said Urd, while pointing at Night Lancer.

"This can't be good," Night Lancer thought at the same time.

"Ohh, Ok then," said the girl as she walked over to Night Lancer, only to trip over and fall flat on her face, hitting the wooden floor with a loud, hollow thud.

"Ouch," said Urd and Night Light Lancer at the same time.

"You Ok?" said Belldandy as she rushed over to help the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that always happens," replied the girl. "Anyway where were we?"

"Umm, you are here for a consultation, weren't you," answered Urd.

"Ohh, yeah, right," said the girl while walking over to Night Lancer, "Greetings, I am Kate, Goddess second class, Unlimited, Restricted. Now if we could be alone, I can start the consultation."

"Ok then, Umm how's about out here," said Belldandy, while direction the two towards a secluded area of the temple compound. "Is this place Ok?"

"Yeah, that should do," replied Kate, "thanks."

And with that Belldandy, Urd and Keichii left Kate with Night Lancer in a corner of the compound for their consultation.

"Now let's begin," said Kate as she sat down atop a large rock, "Do you want me to call you 'Night Lancer' or use your real name "

"My real name?" asked Night Lancer, while leaning up against a tree, "And exactly where did you find that?"

"Ohh well, we have to know at least the names of the people we consult don't we," replied Kate, "anyway that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Then what is it?" asked Might Lancer while lighting up a cigarette.

"I am here to grant you a wish," answered Kate while looking at Night Lancer kindly. "What's the one thing you heart wishes for?"

"The one thing my heart wishes for?" replied Night Lancer quietly, "Not even you Goddesses can fulfill that wish."

"You sure?" asked Kate, whose face had now turned from kindness to empathy.

"Yeah, trust me on that one," said Night Lancer grimly, while he stood up straight.

"Ahh, come on how bad can it be?" replied Kate as she stood up walked over to Night Lancer and stared straight into his eyes, "You know what? A sad look like that doesn't suit a cute guy like you."

"A WHAT!?!" yelled Night Lancer who was caught completely off guard by that remark.

"What, it's true," replied Kate while she ran her hand across Night Lancer's cheek.

"Get off me, damn it," said Night Lancer as he pushed Kate away, "I'm outa here." He turned around and walked off."

"What, what did I do?" asked Kate while looking around stupidly.

"Fucking hell," Night Lancer thought as he walked through the door to the temple building.

"So how'd it go?" asked Urd, who was at this point watching TV and sipping sake.

"Don't ask," replied Night Lancer as he sat down next to her, grabbed the bottle and took a rather large swig.

"That bad, eh?" said Urd while grabbing back the bottle of Sake, which Night Lancer had already half finished.

"Yeah," replied Night Lancer while taking in a rather deep breath from the cigarette he had earlier.

"So where is she now?" asked Urd.

"Beats the fuck out of me," answered Night Lancer, "I left her standing somewhere."

"Well that was a bit mean," said Belldandy who was standing behind Night Lancer.

"Well she fucking deserved it," replied Night Lancer as he turned around to face Belldandy. "She was screwin' with my mind."

"What do mean by that?" asked Urd.

"She decided that the 'consultation' was going to be used to discuss how cute she thinks I am," replied Night Lancer while standing up and leaning against the wall.

"And I take it you didn't like that?" said Urd.

"Pretty much," replied Night Lancer as he walked out the door, "I'm going out far a little while, talk to ya later."

**Several hours later.**

Night Lancer still hadn't come back, Urd was still watching TV, Skuld had finally woken up and had cracked the shits with everyone, especially Belldandy, Night Lancer and Keichii, so she was in her labs still trying to fix Benpie's severed head. Keichii was at the NIT, and Kate was sitting around with Belldandy talking.

"So you're the legendary Belldandy then," said Kate, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Please don't talk to me like that." Replied Belldandy slightly embarrassed. "What did I do to deserve such a title like that anyway?"

"You were the one who defeated that virus program incident nearly a year ago." Answered Kate.

"But that wasn't just me alone," replied Belldandy kindly, "both of my sisters and my love Keichii-san helped out to the best of their abilities as well. I couldn't have done it alone, everybody else played their part in it, so they deserve equal credit too."

"Ohh, I see," said an astonished Kate, "I guess that makes sense."

"I'm glad," replied Belldandy.

"Ohh yeah by the way, there is one other thing I wish to talk to you about," said Kate.

"Yes what is it?" asked Belldandy kindly.

"I wish to know more about that Night Lancer guy," answered Kate, "I would like to know why he reacted the way he did to me."

"Well we don't know much about him our selves," replied Belldandy, "but I sense that there is a deep sadness troubling him. He may try not to show it but there is something there that has, and is, causing him some deep sadness and torment."

"Really, you think so?" asked Kate sadly.

"Yes," answered Belldandy quietly, "But I'm not exactly sure about it, he has already told us a small part about himself but I think there is still a large section still untold, and I think that is what is causing him trouble."

"Ok then…" said Kate with a touch of empathy in her voice.

At the same time in down town Kyoto 

Night Lancer was wandering aimlessly looking for a new place to get drunk and clear his head.

"Man, things have been a bit crazy lately," he thought to himself, while wandering through the door to a bar.

Since it was about mid-day the place wasn't very crowded. There was about six or so people sitting at the various tables.

"So what 'ull it be?" asked the bartender.

"What ever's your strongest stuff," replied Night Lancer while he sat down at a stool.

"Ok, you're the boss," answered the bartender as he poured him a glass of strong Sake.

"Thanks," replied Night Lancer, "leave the bottle."

For the next twenty or so minutes, Night Lancer sat at the bar starring into the glass of Sake sadly, stopping every few minutes to take a mouthful. This was until the bartender walked over to him and started talking.

"You Ok over there buddy?" he asked, "you look a bit down."

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Night Lancer, "just thinking."

"Well Ok then," said the bartender. "If you need anything else just ask, Ok."

"Alright then, thanks," replied Night Lancer, "I'm outa here anyway." He finished up his glass, got up, reached into his trench coat, grabbed his wallet and passed the bartender a few notes. "Here's your money, plus a bit extra for caring."

"Thanks mate," said the bartender, "see you sometime in the future?"

"Yeah probably," Answered Night Lancer while turning around and walking out.

As Night Lancer left the bar he noticed that it was very clouded over with thick black clouds, and with that it started to rain.

"Damn it, just my fucking luck," Night Lancer said under his breath as he started off down the street. "Man hard to believe it's been a whole year today since that incident…"

"Hey!" yelled a male voice from behind Night Lancer. He turned around to see Keichii standing behind him, sitting on his BMW motorbike.

"Ohh, hey-ya K," replied Night Lancer with as little sadness in his voice as possible, "what's up."

"Well I was on my way back to the temple compound for the day and saw you walkin' alone in the rain," said Keichii. "Want a lift?" he said while passing Night Lancer a helmet.

"Nahh, I'm…" answered Night Lancer as a large explosion in the background cut him off, "wow, where'd that come from?" He looked around.

"Looks like the temple," replied Keichii. "Probably one of Skuld's failed experiments."

"I hope," said Night Lancer while closing his eyes and concentration, "Shit, Keichii start up the bike."

"Bad?" asked Keichii as he started up his bike and Night Lancer put the helmet on.

"Yeah, real bad," answered Night Lancer while jumping onto the bike.

**Moments earlier back at the temple.**

Belldandy was busy preparing dinner for Keichii, Urd was in her room working on a new potion, Skuld was still in her labs working on some new inventions, and Kate was standing around waiting for Night Lancer.

"Ohh, when will he return," sighed Kate, while thinking about where Night Lancer could be. Then suddenly a sound in the background caught her attention. "Hmm, I wonder, what could that have been, maybe it's my Night Lancer trying to sneak up on me."

She walked over to inspect what it was, but to her surprise it wasn't Night Lancer, infact it was a rather large man. He was wearing black cargo pants, and a deep red shirt. He had black hair and a set of tattoos on his face, like Belldandy, Skuld and Urd except his were red instead of blue. Upon noticing Kate he walked over to her.

"Hmm looks like I'm in the right place," he said while grabbing Kate in the throat and lifting her up in the air with ease, "Alright you Yggdrasil bitch, were is he?"

"Who…"coughed Kate who could barely breathe, let alone talk, "…Who do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm looking for, Night Lancer," the man snarled cruelly, "Now I'm a first class combat demon, stop playing games before I blow you away."

With that Belldandy and Urd arrived, both of whom were wearing their combat uniforms.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?!" yelled Urd.

"What's it look like you half breed bitch," replied the demon, while tossing the limp body of Kate aside, "I'm looking for my pay, that mortal fuck Night Lancer."

"Well he's not here, look elsewhere and leave us be," said Belldandy as she undid one of her earrings, held it in front of her and it instantly turned into her staff, "Urd, check on Kate, I'll show our friend the way out."

"Do you really want to try it?" snarled the demon as he stuck out his hand and a rather large spear appeared in it, "you're only going to turn out like your little friend over there."

"I will not let you hurt any more of my friends!" yelled Belldandy trying to suppress her rage. With that her Angel Holy Bell appeared out of her back.

"Hmm, Angels now are we, this aughta be quite entertaining," laughed the demon as he swung his spear at Belldandy, who blocked it with her staff, "well at least you know what you're doing, this should keep me entertained until the main attraction shows up."

With that the demon let out an unrelenting chain of attacks with his spear, most of which where blocked by Belldandy and her angel, though they struggled to keep up with the demons speed and power. Suddenly the demon raised his hand mid-attack and let off an energy blast at point blank rang under Belldandy's defenses. Even tough Holy Bell managed to raise a shield the sheer power of the explosion blow Belldandy across the temple compound. And with that it started to rain.

"You BASTARD!!" yelled Urd upon noticing what had happened to Belldandy, "you are going to fucking pay for that!!" she raised her hands above her head and started summoning ht king of all lightning bolts, "Urd's Ultimate Lightning Bolt!!"

**KRAK!!**

The explosion shook the foundations of the temple compound and could be heard for miles in all directions. A large mushroom cloud rose from where the demon was standing. When the smoke had cleared there was a large crater with the demon floating in the centre of it.

"Well, well, well, is that all you've got?" asked the demon in a cocky voice, "… It's over-rated. All that fuss and all we get is some second rate light show and an over sized hole in the ground. Well at least you'll be of some use for the construction business."

"Wha… how can that be?" stammered Urd with a look of fear and extreme surprise in her face, "nothing should have of been able to survive a direct hit from that."

"Well, sorry to break it to you hun, something just did," answered the demon, "besides you missed me!!"

He raised his arm and fired an energy beam at Urd, and it exploded meters before hitting her.

"What?" said a startled Urd, as the smoke cleared and the silhouette of a winged appeared where the beam had exploded. It was none other than world of elegance, Urd's Angel. She had jumped in front of the beam to protect Urd from harm.  
"Darn it, you got lucky that time," snarled the demon, "But your Angel can't always save you." He fired several shots at Urd and her Angel, all of which hit directly, knocking the goddess to the ground.

"Hey leave her alone!!" yelled a voice from behind the demon as an explosion went off on the back of the demons head.

He turned around to see Kate standing behind him with her hands raised and smoke coming off them.

"Well, we're the brave one aren't we? Said the demon while turning around and cracking his neck. The blast obviously didn't do anything to him.

"B, B, B, But how can that be?" stammered Kate as she fell to her knees, "that shot should've of taken your head off."

"I'm a first class combat demon you idiot, your pathetic attempts won't do anything to me," replied the demon while walking over to Kate. "Now how about you shut up and die."

"Nahh I got a better idea, you die!!"


	6. Characters: Part two

**Night Lancer: **Now heres the second of my character profiles… Kate… damn it does she annoy me… anyway enjoy. ;

Kate

**Age: **19 (Earth realm equivalent.)

**Height: **160 cm.

**Race: **Goddess.

**Element: **Ice.

**Job and Class: **Goddess Relief Office, 2nd class, Unlimited, Restricted licence.

**Favourite past times: **Chasing after Night Lancer, bugging Megumi for fashion tips and how to catch Night Lancer's attention, fighting with Skuld and trying to corner Night Lancer for a kiss (to his great dissatisfaction).

**Best known for: **Her entrance, continuously chasing Night Lancer and falling over every five minutes.

**Mode of transport: **Windows.

**Alternate source of energy: **Anything with caffeine (most likely coffee).

**Profile: **Kate… well she's a funny, love sick goddess who chases after Night Lancer all of the time, and I mean always, well what more do you expect she love's him. She is a serious clutz who fall down and hearts her self more then Chise (for those who don't know who Chise is watch Saikano ).

**In depth of personality: **Ok A. Kate is an idiot. B. She never can take a hint. And C. she spends all her time fighting with Skuld every time she retaliates against Night Lancer.

**Personal quotes: **

1. "Nighty-Chan!!!!!" jumps for a spear tackle Night Lancer "Fuck." steps aside Kate fly's buy into a near by wall or tree Loud Thump Night Lancer thinking "Fuck wit."

2. "What the crap?!"


End file.
